BENDITA NAVIDAD
by JaneAllen
Summary: viene navidad, la mortificacion de encontrar el regalo perfecto para shun, pero la imperfeccion hace la perfeccion... mi primer fic¡¡¡ x favor no sean crueles T.T


No lo podía creer, estaba tan nerviosa...

Desde hace dos meses, shun y june al fin eran novios, q felicidad le daba¡¡... pero el problema era...

Faltaban algunos días para navidad, ya había comprado todos los regalos, todos excepto el de su novio, shun era alguien sumamente especial y solo merecía lo mejor, lo que hacia la pregunta mucho mas inquietante... ¿qué le compraría?

Le había pedido a Marín y shaina ayuda con su compra, pero ninguna de las opciones que le habían dado le pareció lo suficientemente buena...

La primera opción era comprarle ropa... le pareció demasiado obvio -.-...

La segunda opción era una cartera... le pareció muy aburrido -.-zz...

La tercera opción era una bufanda... el problema era que tenia muchas xP

La cuarta opción era un reloj... ese no era mala idea, es mas, había visto un bellísimo reloj en la estantería de una tienda, pero al preguntar el precio todo le dio vueltas - si no hubiese sido porque Marín y shaina estaban allí, hubiese saludado el piso xP...

Se le acababan los días y no sabia que darle a su novio, de repente recordó las grandes habilidades culinarias que tenia shun, "eso es¡¡" pensó, recordó que había visto un juego de cuchillos en una tienda, era perfecto¡¡, corrió como pudo a la tienda para comprarlos, pero en la entrada casi se tropieza con alguien...

oh perdone

¿june?

La chica levanto la vista y vio que era shiryu con varias bolsas en las manos

shiryu ¿qué haces aquí?

Pues como veras ando en compras navideñas ¿y tu?

También n.n

Bueno te dejo para que sigas, pero antes ¿me harías un favor?

Claro ¿que tipo de favor?

Bueno, como eres la novia de shun me preguntaba si te parecía este un buen regalo para el (dice esto mientras saca un paquete y se lo muestra)

0.0 eso es...

era nada mas y nada menos que el juego de cuchillos que pensaba regalarle a su shuni

june ¿te sientes bien? Estas azul o.o

T.T estoy bien shiryu, es un lindo detalle

n.n ¿verdad que si? Lo vi en la tienda y recordé que a shun le encanta cocinar

si yo también TT-TT

¿dijiste algo?

No nada n.n (decía con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro)

Bueno te dejo - bye

Sayonara n.n

Ya cuando el dragón estuvo lo suficientemente lejos la amazona cambio su sonrisa por una llena de ira

MALDITA LAGARTIJA DE PACOTILLA ES UN (omitido)¡¡ ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A COMPRAR LO QUE LE TENIA PLANEADO REGALAR A MI SHUNI O.Ó¡¡¡¡¡

Lejos de allí se ve al dragón dando un enorme estornudo y con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza xP

La amazona va caminando cabizbaja por la calle que no se da cuenta de que unas personas se le acercan hasta que la saludan

konichiwa June-san n-n

la amazona inmediatamente alza la vista para poder observar a 4 chicos que son nada mas y nada menos que los futuros guardianes de la casa de cáncer, géminis y piscis (N/A: esto es un pequeño adelanto de un futuro fic que pienso hacer sobre los aprendices n.n)

ha, hola chicos, perdón es que no los vi u.u

no importa n.n, no pasa nada- dice freeman, el futuro guardián de cáncer

¿se encuentra bien june-san?- preguntaron al unísono las gemelitas de géminis, jessy y marina (N/A: EN TU HONOR AMIGA -)

estoy bien n.n ¿porque preguntan?

Talvez por la nubecita negra arriba de usted o.o- dice karo, la futura guardiana de piscis mientras señalaba la dicha nube(N/A: si estoy en la historia ¬.¬ ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA? O.Ó)

La amazona solo se limito a alzar aun mas la cabeza para luego soplar a la nubecita lejos, pero esta vuelve como un perro vuelve a casa xP pero esta vez regresa con truenos y una lluviecita x.x¡¡ al ver esto aparece una gota general en todos los presentes.

Eso fue el colmo de los colmos, ahora estaba empapada, y de por si ya estaba congelándose por el incesante frió (recuerden que es temporada navideña, y hace mucho frió en esta época) y con la frustración y tristeza que tenia, hizo lo mas sensato que cualquier otro hubiera hecho en una situación así...

TToTT BUAAAAAAAAAAAA- se alza a los brazos de la guardiana jessy mientras llora a mares, mientras la guardiana casi se le salen los ojos de orbita de la pura impresión

Ju..june-san O.O ¿qué le pasa?¡¡ esta bien??

TToTT BUAAAAAAA NO, NO ESTOY BIEN BUAAAAAA

En eso freeman pone un paraguas encima de ellas para que no se mojen (N/A: de donde lo saco? ¬¬ quien sabe, yo solo escribo lo que paso)

ca.. cálmese june-san, O.O tranquilícese por favor, no hay razón para ponerse así o.o – decía marina con intención de ver si se tranquilizaba

T-T snif snif- en eso la lluviecita se intensifica – TToTT BUAAAAAAAA

O.Ó YA PARALE NO?¡¡- grito karo a la nubecita, que como si tuviera mente propia se detiene por el susto del grito, sus compañeros se le quedan viendo raro

Te podrías callar¡¡ que no ves que estamos en una situación muy difícil cochina nube¡¡ o.ó- en eso la nubecita se hace chiquita poco a poco

O.OU- expresión general

T.T- expresión de la nubecita

Así es, hazte chiquita, ¬¬ al fin y al cabo nadie te quiere, solo eres una mugre nube que anda allí haciéndole la vida miserable a los demás, solo por que tu vida es aun mas miserable ¬¬

La nubecita se va alejando poco a poco...

vamos vete ¬¬ miserable para eso si tienes pantalones ¬¬ Y SI VUELVES TE VOY A MPHH...

la guardiana no continuo amenazando por que fue detenida por sus compañeros (karo: detenida?? JA lo que paso fue que me amordazaron ¬¬ que malos no me dejan expresarme T-T. N/A: cállate ¬¬ que te lo merecías por mal hablada. Karo: cuidadito te estas insultando a ti misma ¬¬. N/A: cállate ser inferior ¬¬. Karo: si yo soy un ser inferior TU también eres un ser inferior ¬¬. N/A: etto.. o.o nos estamos desviando del tema mejor le seguimos con el fic -U)

ya calmada la situación los chicos se dirigieron a una banca de un parque cercano en donde la amazona explico su situación, de no poder encontrar el regalo perfecto a su novio y que le quedaban muy, Muy pocos días para regalarle algo y no se le ocurría nada . 

regálele una tarjeta n.n- dice marina

no mejor un peluche- dice jessy

en una tarjeta puede ponerle todo lo que siente por el y cuanto lo ama n.n

un peluche es mejor, porque lo puede abrazar n.n- las hermanas se miran fieramente entre si

una tarjeta es mas romántico ¬¬

un peluche es muy tierno ¬¬

las tarjetas son mas lindas ¬¬

no es cierto ¬¬

que si ¬¬

que no ¬¬

que si ¬¬

que no ¬¬- se veían chispas en sus miradas, en eso una mosca pasa volando entre ellas y cae fulminada

(N/A: este pequeñito espacio es para dejar en memoria de un ser, que a pesar de no haberlo conocido mejor, siempre estará en nuestros corazones u.u... la mosca...

se ve a karo tarareando la marcha fúnebre mientras que freeman se quita el sombrero u.u en eso las gemelas olsen... digo o.o las gemelas maravilla llevaban una mini, mini cajita, donde estaba la difunta u.u y después...

YA SIGUELE CON EL FIC¡¡¡¡ O.Ó- grita june toda histérica

Hui hui hui no te esponjes, no te esponjes ahora al fic n.nU)

¿no has pensado en preguntarle a ikki? o.o digo el es su hermano por lo que ha de saber cual seria un buen regalo para el..-sugirió freeman

PRIMERO MUERTA¡¡ O.Ó- fue la respuesta de june. No es que odiara a ikki (no mucho xP) pero desde que shun y ella se habían hecho novios, no los dejaba un maldito minuto en paz x.X casi los asfixiaba de tanta sobreprotección suya xP¡¡

Esta bien no lo hagas- dijo freeman – no vayas con el y deja que se acerque la hora de entregar lo regalos y cuando shun te vea sin presente se pondrá muy decepcionado u.u

June no dijo nada, solo miraba el firmamento, como si de verdad viera la cara de shun triste... decepcionado...

NO, NUNCA LO PERMITIRE¡¡¡- dijo con toda la determinación que se le podía ver

¿entonces lo harás?- preguntaron al unísono las gemelas

si lo haré u.u- dijo june como si le costara fuerzas- pero se que no me va a gustar T.T

ya estaba en la mansión y enfrente de ella se encontraba la puerta de la habitación de ikki, ni siquiera supo como fue que logro conseguir las fuerzas suficientes para poder caminar hacia la mansión...(N/A: que va ¬¬ la tuvieron que llevar arrastrando hasta allá, la pobre ni siquiera se podía mover u.ú) se preparo psicológicamente por la posible burla que ikki le daría al darse cuenta que aun no tenia el regalo u.u..

lentamente levanto la mano para tocar, pero justo cuando iba a tocar siente unos brazos que la sujetan por la espalda, ella salta de la impresión y alza un grito...

O.O WAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡

O.O ¿june estas bien?

¿Shun?

La amazona voltea y se encuentra a su novio con una cara de impresión, ya que al ver a su novia ahí penso en darle un abrazo...

shun ¿qué haces aquí? o.o

etto, yo vivo aquí o.o

a es cierto jejejeje n.nU

la pregunta es... ¿qué haces aquí y por que estas en la habitación de mi niisan?

O.o ha esta es la habitación de ikki ... etto... pues... yo creía que era tu habitación, siii eso... y pues te estaba buscando..."por favor que se lo crea, por favor se lo crea - "

¿Y para que me querías?

P-pos para ver si querías dar un paseo conmigo "por favor que se lo crea¡¡ - ¡¡"

A bueno - esta bien, solo déjame ir por un suéter, esta haciendo mucho frió afuera

"¿me creyó? O.o

después de eso la amazona y el caballero se van en un paseo por la ciudad y en la noche el caballero deja a su novia hasta su casa

buenas noches shun n-n

buenas noches june- y después de eso le da un beso en la mejilla (N/A: que tierno n.n)

la amazona ve como se va su querido novio, con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro, hasta que recuerda algo

un momento o.o que estaba haciendo??... AAAAAAA EL REGALO . ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

a la mañana siguiente, la amazona rápidamente se dirigió a la mansión, y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo toco la puerta de la habitación de ikki

después de tocar la puerta (N/A: que con suerte no se cayo del tremendo golpe xD) sale el fénix...

ha,la acosadora de menores ¬¬

hola ikki, a mi también me alegra verte ¬¬ (denótese el sarcasmo)

bien ¿qué quieres? ¬¬

necesito un favor u.u

¿un favor? O.ó?

si ¿me vas a ayudar? ¬¬

depende ¬¬ ¿cuál es el favor?

Pues...

La amazona no tuvo otra opción mas que contarle al fénix su situación (incluyendo lo que paso con la nubecita xP)

El fénix escucho atentamente todo lo que la amazona le dijo... lo siguiente fue inevitable...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Maldito ¬¬

Ta bueno, u.u para que veas que no soy malo...

O.o aja...

No te ayudare n.n...

Maldito ¬¬ eso en que me ayuda??

En nada, me sirve para verte sufrir n.n- en eso pone una mirada cínica

Después de ese comentario comenzó una guerra de insultos, (N/A: que créanme que si estuviera en mi poder lo pondría u.u)

Seguían con la discusión...

acosadora de menores¡¡¡

pavo horneado¡¡¡

disculpa june ¿podrías repetir eso ultimo es que saliste de lugar n.n U?

¿qué? O.o??- preguntaron al unísono los peleados y voltearon para ver que eran las gemelas con una cámara de video

(N/A: espérenme un momento por favor u.u...

se ve a karo entrando al set de filmación, donde están las gemelas junto con la amazona y el fénix que aun conservaban una cara de what?? O.o??

en eso karo les grita a las gemelas

karo: QUE ESTAN HACIENDO EN ESTA ESCENA??? O.Ó

marina. Pos participando en el fic como tu dijiste n-n

karo: pero esa escena ya paso ¬¬

jessy: y?? ¿qué no podemos volver a salir?

Karo: no ¬¬ hasta mi próximo fic

Gemelas: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (me abuchean -.-U)

Karo: ya me canse de esta escena -.- mejor nos pasamos a la escena de navidad (1)

Era la cena de navidad, y todos estaban terminando de comer lo que quedaba del pavo (N/A: que de milagro no se acabo por medio de las manos de Aldebarán xP¡¡) en eso el reloj toca las 12, en eso la bru... quiero decir saori se levanta y anuncia con toda la dignidad y devoción que pueda tener un diosa...

YA ES LA HORA DE LOS REGALOS XD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Bueno al menos hizo el intento -.-U

Todos estaban muy felices por los regalos, otros impresionados, otros conmovidos etc.

De repente june siente como es abrazada por detrás pero esta vez no se asusta y solo se limita a decir:

por que siempre haces eso??

Por que te quiero n-n

Con eso la amazona se voltea y le da un beso a su novio, ya terminado el beso, shun saca una pequeña cajita y se lo muestra a su novia...

feliz navidad mi amor -

con eso la amazona abre la cajita, solo para encontrarse una hermosa pulsera de plata con las iniciales de ellos gravados...

ay shun es precioso, pero...

¿pero?

Es que con eso ahora mi regalo se ve tan insignificante...

Ante este comentario el santo abraza a su novia y le da un beso en la frente

tontita, eso no importa...

pero...

no hay pero que valga... el estar contigo este día ya es un regalo muy especial

con eso la amazona se separa lentamente de aquel abrazo y muestra su regalo...

era un álbum de fotos, que al abrirlo el santo de Andrómeda pudo apreciar varias fotos, de los dorados, los de bronce, los aprendices, incluyendo fotos del orfanato...

ante eso el santo de Andrómeda suelta unas cuantas lagrimas...

lo sabia era mala idea T.T-dijo la amazona con la cabeza gacha...

en eso siente que es abrazada y un pequeño mensaje llega a su oído gratamente:

arigato gosaimas

no importa si un regalo es bonito, feo, caro o costoso... la intención es lo que cuenta, y se sabe apreciar mas si se comparte con una persona especial...

se ve a karo y a todos los del foro de producción junto con los dorados, bronce, amazonas, y demás...

karo: arigato a todos que hicieron posible que este fic saliera a la luz, gomenasai por haber tardado tanto en subirlo xP...

con la participación estelar de lord freeman y jessy de géminis n.n

de parte de todos les deseamos una gran y calurosa:

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 

PD: si en verdad quieren saber lo que paso después de que las gemelas aparecieran entre la discusión de june vs. Ikki dejen REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -


End file.
